millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Potterfan1997/Do the Harlem Shake-
Song quote (there's no official video so ) So I'm back from Germany, and I had a freaking amazing time. It was so much fun and the journey wasn't that bad at all! Imma make a quick, summary of what happened each day. Wednesday Woke up at 4:30 to arrive at the school at 5:10. The bus was supposed to arrive at 5:15, but it didn't ... 5:45 was when it arrived. We weren't happy at all, we were tired, miserable, cold, bored and all that shiz. But after catching up on sleep on the bus journey, plus with us stopping several times and having a fully charged iPod and phone, the journey was actually alright. We arrived at the hostel, sorted out rooms (I was in a dorm with 4 others), had dinner, and played a game of mini football (smaller pitch, smaller goals), we then had to be in our rooms at 10pm since there were lots of others also staying at the hostel, and we went to sleep pretty soon after since we were all shattered from the journey and early wake up. Thursday Woke up at 6:00, which is 5:00 English time as Germany is an hour ahead, and we all got sorted, had a shower, etc, to then have breakfast at 7:00 and then left the hostel at 8:00 to go to the town of Koblenz (can't spell it properly :B) There, we went to the German school, got put with a group of people who were our age and were taking English for their exams. We then were split into little groups (3 German with 4 English) and we then had a mini tour of the school and then went out into the actual town together learning about the local area and also did some shopping. We then went up these cable cars which went over the River Rhine to a place called Fort Minor, where we got a tour of that and also had lunch there. We then went back to the hostel and were due to be going bowling in the evening however, we went to meet up at the bus ... to find someone had crashed into the back of it. We ended up walking to bowling later in the end and halfway through, since we had all but one lane, then turned the lights out, put disco ones on, cranked up some music and it was really fun! The car got really damaged but the bus was fine and we were able to use it afterwards. Friday Woke up at 6:00, etc, etc, etc, left at 8:00 to go to a theme park called Phantasia Land, from the outside it looked really bad, but it was really good once we were inside. After spending the majority of the day there, we then went to a local supermarket to get presents and food for the journey back. That evening we all got a huge bollocking from the teachers because it was gone midnight and we were still awake, moving about, going into each others rooms and stuff, although we were being quiet. Saturday Same as before, left at 8:00 and arrived home at just before 7:00pm and again, the journey really wasn't that bad. I had a really nice time all in all and I'll leave you with an image of the back of the bus once the car had been removed: Category:Blog posts